Ki Swap
by Algol Pollux
Summary: Takes place in a missing day between when Gokuu gets back from the planet he was on after Namick & when Trunks went back to his own time line. Something Fisshy is going on. Focouses in on the Saiyans/Saiya-jins
1. Default Chapter Title

**W/N:** I'm just gunna list some of the notes I scribbled down, then the writer's note. 

Son-Gokuu------Vegitta 

Son-Gohan------(future)Trunks 

Knowledge, Ki power/attacksStay w/ mind 

Phys. strength/speed, etc.Stay w/ body 

**OK, Here's the real W/N--Disclaimer:**

Mind you--Their brain size/make-up may have changed, but their Intelligence levels & personalities haven't. I'll do my best to keep the people IC, but I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, and on top of that, no1's perfect. 

This takes place just before the Z warriors start training for the Android saga. Instead of Leaving right after he has had his little chat with Gokuu, Trunks decides to stay with Burma for a few days at Capsule Corp. Vegitta somehow knows that Trunks is his son, but I haven't figured out how just yet. 

Oh, & this is the 1st time im trying HTML codes. I'll take it down asap if they don't work, & repost w/o them, so bare w/ me. 

**Symbol key: **

*word(s)* = sarcastic/emphasized 

'word(s)' = the thing is not what it seems 

~Word(s)~ =Thoughts 

**NE way, here's the story:**

# Ki Swap

## By Scott Riddle

Son-Gohan woke up slowly, but didn't get out of bed. The training session with his father the night before had taken a lot out of him. He just lay there, listening to the sounds of a near-by road. 

When Son-Gohan did get out of bed, he walked around 'his' room with his eyes closed. He knew where everything was by heart--or so he thought. When He went to go out the door, which he had left open, he hit wall. He searched for a doorknob with one hand as he massaged the spot where he hit his forehead with the other. After a minute or so of this, he still couldn't find a doorknob. Son Gohan slowly opened his eyes. 

Looking around him he realized he was *not* in his room, or even his house. Son-Gohan found the door, which was on the other side of the room, and walked out. He found himself, to his surprise, in part of the Capsule Corp. building. He wandered around, looking for someone, and wondering why he was at Burma's place. 

Son-Gohan found 'Vegitta' sleeping on a couch. ~I must be up really early if Vegitta is still asleep, unless Burma slipped him a very large sleeping pill.~ 

"Hey, Vegitta?" Son-Gohan said softly, wanting to know why he was at Capsule Corp., but not wanting to have his head blown off by a grumpy Saiya-jin prince. 

"Wha?...Vegitta's Here..." Replied a groggy 'Vegitta.' 

"Vegitta?" Son-Gohan tried again, a bit louder. 'Vegitta' Just groaned and tried to roll over, only to roll off the couch he was on. ~Weird,~ Son-Gohan thought, ~That's exactly what dad does when me or mom try to get *him* up.~ 

'Vegitta' sighed as he got up. Looking at Gohan, he said "Morning Trunks. Hey, when'd you get so tall?" 

Son-Gohan looked behind him, expecting to see Trunks. No one there. Gohan looked back to 'Vegitta,' head cocked to one side. "Vegitta, are you feeling OK?" 

'Vegitta's' turn to look behind him. "Vegitta's here? I don't see him...What are you talking about Trunks?" 

Son-Gohan got mad at 'Vegitta' and did a *REALLY* stupid thing. He yelled at 'Vegitta.' "I AM NOT YOUR SON, TRUNKS! I AM *GOHAN!* ARE YOU *BLIND,* OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO TICK ME OFF!?!?" Son-Gohan immediately wished he hadn't screamed at 'Vegitta' and, cowering, took a step back. 

'Vegitta' looked very dumb-founded, but quickly put on a grin that rivaled Son-Gokuu's in naive cocky-ness. This truly freaked poor Son-Gohan out, who had never seen Vegitta smile before (Apart from Vegitta's evil smirk). "Well, I don't think I'm blind. I mean, I can see you standing in front of me, but you sure look like Trunks." 

Gohan nodded slowly, then an insane idea hit him (indicated w/ an anime style spark on the forehead). "Follow me," He said, grabbing 'Vegitta's' wrist and dragging him down the hall and to the nearest bathroom. Son-Gohan shoved 'Vegitta' in front of the mirror and stood behind him. 

Instead of his own face in the mirror, Son-Gohan saw Trunks was staring back at him. 

When 'Vegitta looked into the mirror, his eyes got wider then Son-Gohan thought possible and his jaw nearly hit the sink under the mirror. "I-I-I'm *Vegitta*!?" he yelled, totally confused. 

"Shut up," Son-Gohan hissed, "You'll wake up Burma." He paused, then "Dad, Is that you?" 

"Yea Gohan. It's me...We should try and find Vegitta and Trunks." Son-Gokuu said. 

"Good idea dad." Then after a minute, "This is weird." 

"What is?" Son-Gokuu asked as they headed for the door. 

"Calling *Vegitta* dad." Son-Gokuu didn't respond as the two of them shot off for the Son house. 

* * *

Vegitta woke up and found himself facing a sleeping Chi-Chi. Instead of yelling and waking her up he moved away from her, only to fall off the bed. Chi-Chi just rolled over at the sound. Vegitta got off the floor and stormed into Son-Gohan's room. He shook the kid harshly. "What am I doing in this house?!" He demanded. 

'Son-Gohan' rubbed his eyes. "It's your house, Son-Gokuu." He paused and looked around the room. "I think I'm the one who should be asking what I'm doing in your house, and in your son's room." 'Son-Gohan' stretched, then jumped out of bed. 

He obviously misjudged how tall either he or the bed was, and fell on his but. Vegitta stood there frowning. "When the heck did I get so short?" 

Kid, you've always been that short," Vegitta said harshly. 

'Son-Gohan' got up and walked into the bathroom. Vegitta heard a gasp, then the sound of someone falling off something. 

Vegitta shrugged, then went to brush something out of his eyes. As he pulled on it he felt a sharp pain on his scalp, and quickly realized it was his hair. He let go of the hair and walked into the bathroom. 'Son-Gohan' was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, thinking. 

Vegitta looked into the mirror and saw Son-Gokuu staring back at him. "WHAT THE!! KAKKROTTO!!!!!" He yelled, ripping the mirror off the and throwing to the floor, shattering it. 

Vegitta whipped around to face 'Son-Gohan,' "Who do I look like to you?!" 

"Son-Gokuu" 'Son-Gohan said, looking up. 

"You say you don't live here?" 'Son-Gohan' nodded. "Then who are you?" 

"Trunks," he said simply. 

"Come on brat," Vegitta growled, "we're going to find Kakkrotto and his kid." and he ran out of the house, Trunks on his tail. 

* * *

The four Saiya-jins passed in the air, about half way between the Son house and the main building of Capsule Corp., Son-Gokuu and Vegitta were maybe 30ft. from each other when they passed. 

Vegitta did a double-take before realizing who is was and slamming on the brakes. He literally skidded to a halt in mid-air. "KAKKROTTO!!" he screamed as he reversed direction. 

"Wha?" Son-Gokuu stopped and hovered there, "Hey Gohan, I think we found Vegitta!" 

Son-Gohan came back over to his dad as a very peeved Vegitta (In Son-Gokuu's body) and Trunks stopped near Son-Gokuu. 

"Kakkrotto!! What is the meaning of this?!" Vegitta bellowed, "And wipe that smile off your face!" Vegitta didn't like the way he looked when he was *really* smiling. 

"I don't know why we are in each others bodies. To tell you the truth, I was looking for you to try and find out." 

Meanwhile, Trunks and Son-Gohan were talking. 

"They are going to rip each other apart before we can get back to normal," Trunks said, watching at the two full grown men, one talking calmly, the other yelling his head off. 

"I think we should try and break it up," Son-Gohan said, feeling like he was talking to himself in the mirror. "Maybe Kami could help." 

Trunks nodded. "Good idea, now lets break that up." 

"Yeah, OK." Son-Gohan went over to where the adults were. "Dad!" 

Son-Gokuu looked at Son-Gohan because he knew it was Son-Gohan. Vegitta looked at Son-Gohan because he was in Trunks's body. "I think Kami might be able to help us figure out what is going on." 

Vegitta just nodded, and crossed his arms. 

"Good idea Gohan," Son-Gokuu said, glad that Vegitta had shut up. 

"Oh, and Dad..." 

"Yeah Gohan?" Son-Gokuu looked at his son, wondering what he wanted. 

"Could you try to stop smiling like that? It's giving me the creeps." 

"Oh, ok." Son-Gokuu said. With that the four headed off towards Kami's lookout.  **W/N:** DONE!! Finally, I finished typing part 1. Now it will take me 3 weeks to type part 2. Oh well. You cant rush a good story, not that this is any good. **Disclaimer:** I Don't own anything mentioned in this section, although the things that change their appearance are my idea. You'll find out what the things are in a later part, and I mean like part 5 AT LEAST. That's all for now. Laterz!

Scott Riddle


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Ki Swap: Part two--Meet the Villains **

-Scott Riddle 

A man in a dimly lit cave smiled evilly to himself. ~Algol will be pleased with the results. With those four out of the way the people of earth will be sitting ducks.~ The man looked to the source of the light, two small vid. screens, both showing the four Saiya-jins of earth, The older fighting, and the younger trying to figure out what happened.. 

The man tapped a few buttons on a wrist cuff mini-computer he wore. One of the screens went blank, then the face of a creature looking a lot like captain Ginyu appeared. 

"Who hales Algol?" 

"Vega Procyon, status report on current assignment." The man in the cave said. 

The creature pushed a button on a control panel just out of sight and the screen went blank again. Vega waited silently, and after a minute the face of a young man appeared onscreen, a brown fuzzy thing flicking around behind him. 

Vega bowed his head at the appearance of the young man. "Rise and report, Vega Procyon." 

Vega raised his head and began to speak. "Master Algol, everything is coming along smoothly. The Prince and the one called 'Kakkrotto' are at each other's thoughts. The younger, Half-blood Saiya-jins seem to be coping, but I doubt they will find a way o reverse the process. And, if any happen to go Super Saiya-jin, their fait is sealed" 

Algol smiled slightly, "Then all is ready?" Vega nodded. "Good." The screen went black. 

Vega leaned back against the wall of the cave, watching the four Saiya-jins. Now they were headed off to somewhere unknown to Vega. 

* * *

"Good." Algol switched off the comm. screen in the gravity room. He flew over to the control panel and turned off the simulation. Due to the near zero-g of the ship Algol stopped trying to fly and floated in the air. He propelled himself out of the now-open doors. 

Algol pushed a button on the modified scouter he was wearing and a small vid. comm. screen popped up on the glass part. "General, ready a small task force to send to Earth." Algol said, talking to the person on the other end of the link. 

"Yes sir." The Vid. screen went black. Algol turned the scouter off and continued on toward his quarters. 

* * *

"Zeta, Rigel, Deneb, Canopus, and Elipson." Tau Ceti, the head of the small task force being sent to Earth, read off the names of the men being sent with him. Each nodded as their name was called. "OK, everyone is here. On board." 

They all got on the ship that they were to use. "There are two gravity simulation chambers and a sparring room, all towards the center of the ship. You have ten minutes until launch, you are dismissed until then." 

* * *

King Kai had a feeling that something strange was going on down on Earth. He decided to 'call' Gokuu and see what was going on. 

"Gokuu? Hey, Gokuu, It's King Kai..." 

**On Earth**

Vegitta Suddenly stopped in mid-air (they weren't at Kame's lookout yet). Gokuu, Gohan, and Trunks stopped too. 

"What's the matter Vegitta?" Gokuu asked. 

"What? You don't hear him? I must be going insane!" 

"What do you mean? Is King Kai contacting you?" Gokuu said, a bit confused. 

**King Kai's Place**

King Kai had been listening to Gokuu & Vegitta's conversation. "GOKUU!?" he 'said' loudly, sick of being ignored. 

"Shut up!" Vegitta's voice snapped back at him. 

Stunned, King Kai tried to contact Vegitta. "Gokuu?" he 'said' meekly. 

"Hiya King Kai!" Gokuu responded cheerfully. 

"Hey Gokuu! What's going on down there!?!? I try and contact you, and I get Vegitta. Then I try and get him, and you are there!" King Kai said, panicky and quite confused. 

"King Kai, calm down." Gokuu said. "How to explain this...Well, someone, or something, switched me and Vegitta's bodies. Who ever it was switched Trunks and Gohan too." 

King Kai stood there in silence, too stunned to talk. **

Earth

**

King Kai hadn't said anything in the past minute or so, and Gokuu was getting worried. "King Kai?" 

"Eh?" 

"King Kai, I'm going to Kame's now with Vegitta and the others. Talk to you later." 

"Yeah, ok. Bye." King Kai 'said,' lost in his thoughts. 

The four Saiyans headed, once again, for Kame's lookout. 

* * *

Vega noticed the four Saiyans had stopped, and were talking. He pushed a few buttons on his cuff-computer, and the shot zoomed in on Gokuu's face. He continued pushing buttons on the mini-computer and the other screen came to life, and zoomed in on Vegitta's face. 

Vega cursed the lousy spy equipment for not having microphones, and put his self-taught lip-reading skills to use. 

~Nothing out of the ordinary,~ Vega thought, only half- paying attention to what they were saying. He watched for a few more seconds before Gokuu started talking to someone called 'King Ki.' Vega had the camera focused on Vegitta look in the direction Gokuu was looking in. Nothing. Meanwhile the four had set off again. Vega ordered the cameras to follow them, once again left to wonder where they were going. 

**W/N:**** I'm trying to keep the parts fairly long, but that is *MUCH* easier said than done. In the next part... **

Algol goes clubbing in Satan City... 

Yamcha meets our Villain... 

I start switching back & Forth between Anime watcher Narrative & what I did in this section... 

I still don't decide weather to stay with the U.S. or Japanese spellings... 

Oh, & I think this is a record for me: two parts in one day. 

** Disclaimer:** _ Insert standerd DBZ disclaimer here: xxxxxxxxxxx _


End file.
